deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Splicers vs Rangers
Splicers, the insane inhabitants of Rapture and kill any obstacles in their way. vs Rangers, the dwellers of the ungergorund tunnels of Moscow who battle horrorific monsters. WHO IS DEADLIEST?!?! Splicers ''' '''Insane former citizens of Rapture who became addicted to ADAM, and do what ever they can to get their dirty, nasty, mutated hands on it. Weapons Melee: Lead Pipe, Hooks, Shovels, Wrenches Close-Range: Revolver Mid-Range: Shotgun Long Range: Machine Gun Special: Grenade, Grenade Launcher Rangers The inhabitants of the subways below a now ratiated Moscow. On a daily baisis they worry about raiders and mutated creatures. Weapons Melee: A bayonet at the end of their shot gun Short-Range: Revolver Mid-Range: Bastard gun Long-Range: Kalash 2012 Special: Driver Railgun Edges (weapons) ''' Short-Range: The Splicer revolver is faster to reload and is quick to fire. But the Ranger Revolver accuracy gets worse when you fire and you try to fire right after it. '''Edge: Splicers Mid-Range: The Splicer shotgun is very deadly and causes great damage. But the Bastard Gun to quote Metro "Has poor accuracy and overheats like hell. That's why it's called a Bastard Gun." Edge:Splicers ''' Long-Range: This one is a tough one. The Kalash causes great damage and so does the Tommy Gun. The only thing that brings down the Rangers is the Kalash often sprays over the place and the Tommy Gun can do this. '''Edge: Even Special: The grenade launcher offers fantastic explosion distance and more often than not, harms anyone close to the grenade. The Railgun is a spot-on one shot kill. But the Grenade launcher can fire mines, and heat seeking missles. Edge: Splicers X-Factors '''Splicers/Rangers '''90 Determination 70 The Splicers are relentless on making sure they get what they want. They do what ever is nessesary. 80 ' Physicality' 80 I say this is even because Rangers are used to running and are fit, but some Splicers can be very large and buff 60 Durability 80 ''' I have to the I have to give this one to the Rangers. They will not stop if they get shot. They will stay until they die. But most Splicers run when injured. '''My Personal Edge I think this one goes to the Splicers they are deterimined to get what they need. Although Rangers don't fret over injures, their weapons have poor accuracy but they may pull it off. Notes ''' Voting ends on November 1 Battle will be 6 on 6 (Three Leadheads, one Thugish, and one Nitro) Battle Rangers: Splicers: Six Rangers are walking trough a tunnel in one of the metros listening for any noise of raiders, or mutants, then sudenly they hear voices. And six Splicers appear, they think the Rangers have ADAM and begin to open fire. The Rangers fire back and a Ranger with a Kalash manages to hit a Splicer with the weapon. The Splicers retreat as the Rangers pursue. A splicer with the Grenade Launcer shoots a Proximity mine and waits for the Rangers to come. "Take point!" A Ranger yells to his comrade who goes forward only to be blown up by the mine. "Take cover they are planting explosives!" Yells one Ranger who notices the Splicers trap. "Ok, you two, go over their and we wil go over here and try to flank them" The leader Ranger says. "Alright those bozos have our adam split up and try to find them!" The head of the Splciers yells. The two Rangers walk trough an abondonded train and hear something above them they split up to look aorund. One of the Rangers looks up and a Spider Splicer jumps down and begins to cut up the Ranger who tries to reach for his pistol, but it is to late and he bleeds out. And his fellow Ranger came to his aid but to late The Ranger grabs his fallen comrades pistol and walks with his shotgun to find the Splicer. The Ranger comes across a group of Splicers and listens in to two Splicers talk "Ok I'll look for the parastites stay here" As the Splicer leaves, the Ranger attaches a silencer to the pistol and sneaks up to the splicer and puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger. Luckily, the sound was blocked out and then the Ranger sneaks back into the shadows. The Three Rangers keep looking and come across the Splciers again and begin a gun fight. The Nitro Splicer shoots a grenade killing two Rangers. The Splicer tries to fire again but the Ranger grabs a Railgun and kills the Spilcer before he can fire again. The Ranger is joined by the other Ranger and he fires the Bastard Gun close range at a Splicer The younger Ranger shoots the Splicer with his shotgun instantly killing him. File:green.png The Spider Splicer comes back and jumps on the leader and scratches him, but hears a voice. "Hey ugly!" The splicer looks up and sees the second Ranger with his shotgun held high which then he notices holds a baoynet, which then the Ranger brings down into the face of the Splicer killing him The Ranger helps his leader up and the two both yell in victory. '''Winner:Rangers Experts Opinion The Rangers won the day because of thier superior training and accuracy. Category:Blog posts